YTV (Stevia)
YTV Stevia is a channel that are launched in 1994 (as Minimax) and 1997 (as YTV) Shows during 2014-2018, C8 (which timeshares with YTV) aired YTV, Teletoon and Panda shows from 8pm-9pm. starting November 12, 2019, Disney+ Stevia streams library of current and former YTV Stevia shows (along with library of current and former Treehouse Stevia shows). (it was confirmed by Disney+ Stevia's Twitter page about launch (due to video contains some of YTV Stevia shows (such as YTV Stevia's Korean Variety programs, Tamagotchi!, Summer Camp Island (strangely) and Being Ian) and some of shows that are previously aired on Minimax Stevia (such as The Real Ghostbusters, Friends (according to Disney+ Reply on this thread, which says "Friends (1995), and yes, They will stream all 10 seasons! thanks WB!", it confirmed that Disney+ Stevia will stream all 10 seasons of Friends.) and Beverly Hills Teens) that posted at October 14, 2019) and Disney+ Stevia site). in 2021, YTV Stevia might remove all Disney programming (and shutdown Disney Channel), if Disney+ Stevia is popular. Current * Tamagotchi! (2010-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Running Man Animation (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Go Away, Unicorn! (2018-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2008-present) * DuckTales (2017) (2018-present) * The Loud House (2017-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon) * Kitty is not a Cat (2018-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Amphibia (2019-present) * Star vs the Forces of Evil (2015-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Big City Greens (2018-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Snack World (2019-present) * Danky Dawg and the Dabimals (2018-present) * Star Wars Resistance (2019-present) * Zak Storm (2018-present) * GO-GO Tamagotchi! (2014-present) (also airs on Teletoon and Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA)) * Pokémon animes (1997-present) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2016-present) * Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017-present) * Summer Camp Island (2018-present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (revival) (October 2019-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon) Teen programs * Sydney to the Max (2019-present) * Mr. Young * Bunk'd (2016-present) * Liv and Maddie (2014-present) * Cory in the House (2007-2015, 2017-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Stuck In The Middle (2016-present) * Raven's Home Variety programs (usually airs from 6pm-8pm) YTV Stevia's variety programs library are usually Korean, YTV Stevia began to air Korean Variety programs since 2014. All of Korean variety programs are undubbed and subtitled in English and Filipino. * King of the Masked Singer * Running Man * The Return of Superman * I Live Alone * Man on a Mission (as Knowing Bros) * Chef and My Fridge (as Chef vs Chef, the Battle for Ingredients) * Hyori's Bed and Breakfast * Where is My Friend's Home Upcoming * High School Musical: The Musical: the Series (November 8, 2019) (one day only, rest of episodes are moved to Disney+) * Just Roll With It (November 2019) * Produce X 101 (November 2019) * 101 Dalmatian Street (December 2019) (early premiere on Disney+ at November 12, 2019) * Vikingskool (December 2019) * Steven Universe (January 1, 2020) (moving from Teletoon) * The Owl House (February 2020) * Marvel's Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur (2020) * The Casagrandes (2020) * The Curse of Molly McGee (2020) * Steven Universe Future (February 1, 2020) Former as Minimax * Laff-a-Lympics (1994-1997) * Top Cat (1994-1997) * The Hyper Amy Sisters 5 Action Show! (1994-1997) * Alice in Wonderland (1994-1997) * Dennis the Menace (1980s) (1994-1997) * The Jetsons (1994-1997) * Mousercise (1994-1997) * Dumbo's Circus (1994-1997) * DuckTales (1987) (1994-1997) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1994-1997) * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1994-1997) * Mickey Mouse Club (1994-1997) * Quack Attack (1994-1997) * Good Morning, Mickey! (1994-1997) * EPCOT Magazine (1994-1997) * Beverly Hills Teens (1994-1997) * The Real Ghostbusters (1994-1997) * TaleSpin (1994-1997) * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers (1994-1997) * Darkwing Duck (1994-1997) * Rocko's Modern Life (1994-1997) * Inspector Gadget (1994-1997) * The Jackson 5ive (1994-1997) * Soul Train (as The Best of Soul Train) (1994-1996) * Friends (1995-1997, moved to Fox) * Gargoyles (1995-1997) * Starla and The Jewel Riders (1995-1997) * Timon & Pumbaa (1996-1997) as YTV * Timon & Pumbaa (1997-2003) * EPCOT Magazine (1997-1999) * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Rated A For Awesome (2012-2017) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * The ZhuZhus (2016-2019) * Teamo Supremo (2003-2009, 2013-2015) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Clang Invasion (2010-2018) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2015) * Kim Possible (2004-2012) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1997-2009) * The Proud Family (2001-2009) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Boy Meets World (2000-2016) * Being Ian * Magma Eye (1997-2018) * Goosebumps (1997-2009) * Pepper Ann (1998-2008) * League of the Super Evil (2009-2019) * Get Blake! (2015-2018) * Gravity Falls (2012-2019) * Gargoyles (1997-2003) * Let's Go! Tamagotchi! (2008-2011) * Wizards of Wavery Place (2007-2018) * Penn Zero: Part Time Hero (2015-2019) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2018) * Aaron Stone (2009-2013) * Tron: Uprising (2012-2016) * Future-Worm! (2016-2019) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2019) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2016) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-2018) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2004-2011) * Dave the Barbarian (2004-2011) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2019) (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Mech-X4 (2016-2019) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2009) * Pair of Kings (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Jonas (continued to air on Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) * Furiki Wheels (2018-2019) * Walk the Prank * Rocko's Modern Life (1997-2001) (continued to air on Nickelodeon) * Reboot (1997-November 12, 2019) (moved to streaming on Disney+) * That's So Raven * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (moved to Treehouse, then Nickelodeon, thought not aired on Nick USA) Scrapped * Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream (was going to premiere on YTV at 2013, but failed due to this is girl-centric series) (premiered on Biggs instead, now aired on Teletoon) * We Are Triplets (was going to premiere on YTV Stevia but cancelled and moved to Netflix) * Reboot: The Guardian Code (was going to premiere on YTV Stevia but cancelled and moved to Netflix) * Some Assembly Required (was going to premiere on YTV Stevia but cancelled and moved to Netflix) Trivia * Summer Camp Island and Steven Universe are only Cartoon Network show to air on YTV Stevia, due to Teletoon Stevia does not want to air Summer Camp Island and AMC Networks Stevia permits Teletoon to move Steven Universe to YTV for final season (which called "Steven Universe Future"). * Some Assembly Required, Reboot: The Guardian Code and We Are Triplets are only YTV Original series to not air on YTV Stevia, due to Netflix exclusively owns these shows outside of Canada. Category:Stevia